Inuyasha and the Fair Maiden
by dpbclover
Summary: Inuyasha's life from his lonely childhood and his Adulthood and what he did and who he met along the way. InuKik. Future M warning. Plz R&R. Srry 2 my reviewers. I hope to update soon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Prolouge

A chill breeze blew through the night. A little half-demon snuggled deep into the folds of his mother's komono. He whimpered softly as the cold air struck him. Lifting her head a little his mother smiled. Then she laid her own head down and went to sleep.

When the half-demon awoke the sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was a very peaceful day. However, something didn't seem right to the child. Looking around him he found that his mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Mommy, where are you?" he asked. He recieved no answer. He called for her a few more times. When he recieved no reply he grew frantic. He ran wildly about . Suddenly he tripped and fell. A sharp pain pierced his leg. He looked over to see what he had tripped on. He went rigid with horror.

"Mommy..." he said, his voice trailing off into a faint whisper. He took the limp form of his mother in his hands and wept. He knew for the first time in his life that he was alone.


	2. The Maiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters

Chapter 1: The Maiden

When the half-demon, Inuyasha, buried his mother he vowed that he would one day kill his mother's murderer. This person (who Inuyasha figured out to be Sesshomaru) would have to pay. That would be when he was older and stronger, however.

One day a few weeks later Inuyasha was taking a bath in the river outside of the cave he had chosen to sleep in. Laying his clothes on the bank of the river, he eased his body slowly into the shallow part of the river. The river water felt warm and soothing as it passed over his exposed body. He slowly began to relax.

"This is the life." he said aloud to himself. He dunked his head underwater to wash his hair.

When he lifted his head up he saw a girl. Startled, he jumped farther into the river. The current was a bit stronger but he caught himself on an over-hanging branch and pulled himself to safety. The girl giggled.

"Hey, I don't see what is so funny." he remarked coldly.

The girl who was still giggling replied "You should have seen your face when you fell. Hahaha."

Inuyasha jumped out of the water exposing his naked body. The girl instantly ceased her laughter. Inuyasha who had never been around anyone but his mtoher and brother his whole life didn't know there was anything wrong being naked.

The girl covered her eyes quickly. "EWWWWW! Put some clothes on."

Inuyasha obeyed her. When the girl uncovered her eyes she blew out a sigh of relief. Sticking her hand out she said, "My names Kikyo."

Inuyasha took a sudden liking to Kikyo. He didn't know why. She had a comforting air about her.

He took her hand and said, "My names Inuyasha." When he shook her hand any hard feelings he had had about her before were gone now. This girl reminded him of his mother.

"So Inuyasha, what were you doing?" Kikyo asked in a sweet, sing-song voice.

"I was taking my bath. I hadn't had one in days. It's pretty hard living by myself." he replied.

"You live all by yourself?" Kikyo asked astonished with a tone of sympathy. "Where's your mother or father?"

"My mother was murdered and my father has been dead for a while. I have an older brother but I don't know where he is."

"Awww, you poor thing. You must get lonely."

Inuyasha was not used to people giving him sympathy. He wasn't to sure that he liked it either.

"I'm fine." he remarked.

Inuyasha was soon informed that Kikyo was also alone. She wondered form village to village training to become a preistess. The little couple sat for hours that day talking. A friendship began to grow between them. Never again would either of them be lonely.

When the sunset Kikyo told Inuyasha that she would be back but she had to go. They relunctantly parted ways. She went back to the village. He went back to his cave. Both of them wondering what the morrow would bring.

They continued to meet everyday after that. Their friendship grew stronger and stronger. The bond between them grew also. They were both experiencing their first true love.


	3. Her Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Her Hero

11 years later...

Inuyasha was awaiting the arrival of Kikyo. She would be here soon. He ran loftily through the grass to find some flowers for Kikyo. Inuyasha sniffed at a purple one he had just picked up. He dropped the flower with a distasteful grunt. He gazed around him. All of the flowers were the same. He plopped down on the lush grass. He was about to lay his hand down when something caught his eye. It was a beautiful golden flower. He didn't know how he had missed it before. He sniffed it. Smiling with approval, he picked the flower.

"Darn it." he said realizing that Kikyo would be there any minute. He rushed to their meeting spot. He sat waiting. He began to grow worried. Something was happening that had never happened in eleven years. Kikyo was late.

A bad feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Was she okay? Would he have to go to the village? Making his desicion he tucked the golden flower into his clothes where it wouldn't be harmed. He dashed off. Not too long after his hard running he heard voices. Running in the direction of them, he picked up speed. Kikyo's beautiful scent became evident. So did another familiar scent. One of the scents he could not, however, recognise. Crouching as though not to be seen he watched the scene. Kikyo was held back, pinned to a rock by the foul smelling flowers. They were alive! Or were they? The more Inuyasha looked he saw that the floweres were not alive. They were being controlled by an evil looking woman.

"Tsubaki," Kikyo said quite calmly, "Do you really think that you can beat me with flowers? You will not get the Shikon no Tama from me."

"Hah. Don't make me laugh Kikyo.You think you can stop me." Tsubaki cried with a swift movement of her hands. Suddenly the flowers began to multiply and swarm over Kikyo. There was a flash of brilliant light followed by injured screams.

"The Jewel will be mine." Tsubaki said triumphantly. A grin spread across her face. There was no way Kikyo could keep the jewel from her.

Inuyasha who had sat quiet through all of this was about to jump from his cover to help Kikyo. Something told him not to however. He was about to find out why. The earth began to tremble as the roots of the purple flowers began to rot.

Tsubaki's grin faded from her face. "What is happening?!"

Soon all around flowers were laying rotted. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she appeared in front of Tsubaki.

"I told you that flowers could not stop me. You foul wretch." Kikyo said. She notched an arrow into he bow and shot. Her aim was true. Peirced by an arrow Tsubaki fell. Kikyo turned her back on the fallen body.

Inuyasha ran over to Kikyo who was beginning to fatigue due to her overuse of spiritual power.

"Kikyo, I was so worried- I mean I didn't know what had happened to you."

"So you were watching that whole time and you didn't help me?" Kikyo asked sounding outraged.

"Uhhh, I knew you could handle it yourself."

Kikyo began laughing. "It's okay Inuyasha. She wasn't even a worthy opponent. However..." They sat down to rest against a tree trunk. Inuyasha moved closer to Kikyo. The air around them was cool and refreshing. Night was beginning to fall. Finally curiosity got the better of Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, it may not be any of my business but what is the Shikon no Tama?"

"I was expecting you to ask that question sooner. Anyway it is a very powerful jewel. Put into the wrong hands could cast the world into darkness. Put into the right hands it could be purified. That is my job. To protect and to purify the jewel. It has, as you have seen, put me into danger. I can protect myself from many things but not all. I have a favor to ask of you Inuyasha."

"Yes Kikyo,"

"Will you come with me on my journey to purify the jewel. You can help me protect it. I have heard of a great Temple in the west. The temple holds the Sacred Fire of Midoriko. It is a long journey but I trust that you will accompany me." Kikyo's tone was that of sincerity.

"Yes Kikyo I shall accompany you. I will be with you through every step of the way. I will be the one to protect you. Count on me Kikyo."

"Oh thank you Inuyasha, your my hero."

Inuyasha pulled out the flower he had picked. Kikyo took it in her hands hugging it gently. She looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gazed back. They sat staring at each other for a few moments before Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo gently placing his lips on hers. Chills ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if she liked this or not. She decided she did. She felt his tongue delve deeper into her mouth. She let him. Finally they broke the kiss and began to pack for their journey each vowing to follow each other to the very end.

**I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. The real adventure begins here.**


	4. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

They set off that day as the sun was rising. They turned in the opposite direction fom which the sun rose, knowing that they were facing west. They looked about them as if saying goodbye to the land they hand grown so familiar to. Kikyo breathed in the cool, clean air of the morning in deeply. She put her foot foward. This would be the first of the many steps they would take upon this journey. Inuyasha followed behind Kikyo. He was thinking of the journey ahead. It would be fun, he reasoned, being out here with Kikyo by himself. They would have many good adventures together.

They had been marching for several hours and by now the sun was high in the sky, beating down upon their weary backs. Kikyo called a halt and she and Inuyasha took a rest. Reaching into the bag strapped to her back, Kikyo brung out some food. This food consisted of berries, fish, and apples. She also bring out some water to drink. She divided the food up equally. Inuyasha and Kikyo ate in relative silence. They were thinking about the journey behind them, the journey before them. So far nothing really extrodinary had happened in there journey.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Exactly how far is from here to where we need to go?"

"Only time will tell Inuyasha." she replied. After that they were relatively quiet. Deciding to camp there for the night, Kikyo laid out blankets. Curling up in his, Inuyasha fell asleep. Looking over at him, Kikyo smiled. Kikyo was not really tired. She wandered over to a nearby stream and sat down. Picking up some pebbles she began to deftly toss them into the gently moving water. She was thinking about the night before. She was thinking about her kiss with Inuyasha. It had been so brilliant. It had felt so right.

She sighed. Had Inuyasha felt the same about her? Of course he did or he wouldn't have kissed her. Right? She stood up tossing her last pebble into the stream. She walked over to her blanket to lay down. First something had to be changed however. Moving her blanket as far as she could to Inuyasha's, she smiled. After she had said her prayers she slipped her arm around Inuyasha's waist.

"Inuyasha," she said faintly and then drifted off to sleep. Both adventurers slept soundly that night side by side, both were as happy as they had ever been because they had each other.


	5. The Landlord

Disclaimer: I do notown Inuyasha or it's characters

Chapter 4:The Landlord

Inuyasha noticed when he woke up that morning Kikyo's arm about his waist. He gently placed Kikyo's arm on the blankets and stood up. Stretching, he noticed what a beautiful day it was. He walked over to the stream Kikyo had sat at the night before. He sat down and began wondering his thoughts aloud.

"Should I really have kissed Kikyo the other night? Maybe she didn't want me to. What if she really doesn't like me like that? But she has to. I mean she wouldn't have let me kiss her if she didn't want me to? Or maybe she was just being nice. Nice doesn't mean letting others do to you what you didn't want them to though. Does it?"

His head was swarming as he got up and walked back over to their sleeping area. Kikyo was awake now sitting up on the blankets. She heard Inuyasha 's approaching footsteps and turned around.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said smiling.

"Good morning, we have a big day to day." he replied.

"Yes," she said sighing. They then began to pack and get ready for their journey. They set off about noon. After a while the landscape began to change around them. Trees became hills. Streams became raging rivers. Both adventurers ackdowledged the changes in the landscape.

"Who goes there?!" shouted a booming voice that seemed to come from all around them.

"It is I Priestess Kikyo and my friend Inuyasha. Who are you, pray tell."

"I am the ruler of all this land you see around you. The very air here is mine and mine alone. Why are you trespassing?"

" We are just passing through. We're on a very important mission. May we ple--" she was cut off as an image of the speaker's head appeared in front of her.

"It is I the ruler of this land. I have no concern for any mission your on. You are trespassing. Now be off with you." the image boomed with much alouder voice than what one would have thought would have come out of the speakers head.

Suddenly demons in swarms came pouring over the hillsides. They were attacking the two adventurers. There must have been atleast two-hundred of them. Inuyasha began to fight and Kikyo began to shoot her arrows. They were being overpowered. The image in the back ground was chuckling happily. This is what happened to trespassers on his land. Kikyo worked her way over to the image.

"This is a mission containing the Shikon no Tama." seh said knowing that the head would be curious.

" So you are the priestess that has been chosen to protect the jewel." it said. Then very loudly it blew a shrill whistle. The demons suddenly stopped their feirce onslaught of the two questers. "Bring them back to me alive." he said.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were led to a large village. In the center of the village was a huge mansion. The demons led them to the door where a pair of human gaurds grabbed them and ushered them inside. There they were led down many passages and finally into a huge chamber. In the center of the chamber stood a man. It was the man that appeared as the head earlier. Suprisingly he was dressed in a monk uniform.

"I am so sorry." he said looking at Kikyo and Inuyasha. "I thought you two were more of those bandits that have been attacking here lately. Inuyasha was curious.

"Bandits have been attacking your village?' he asked.

"Yes. They have been coming out of nowhere for the past week or so now. They have tried everything to make it to our village but our demons have stopped them. We figured that you two were bandits in disguise. Once again I am so sorry. Now tell me Kikyo what brings you through my land?"

" Well-"

"You can call me Miroku." the man said.

"Well, Miroku we are journeying west to the sacred fires of Lady Midoriko. I have heard that they will purify the jewel. Inuyasha here is protecting me."

"Well why don't you two stay in the village tonight and in the morning I will walk with you on your journey. I can only walk with you to the borders of my land. However, the land out there gets pretty dangerous because I have no one to gaurd it. Well, anyway how does it sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." Kikyo replied. So it was Kikyo and Inuyasha came to meet the Monk Miroku landlord of land who had been plaqued by bandits.


	6. The Savage WolfDemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5: The Savage Wolf-Demon

Inuyasha and Kikyo had woke up the next morning completely refreshed. They walked over to Miroku's mansion and waited. After about thirty minutes of waiting Miroku emerged from his mansion. Smiling he greeted Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Good Morning. I trust you two are ready?" he said .

Kikyo nodded but said nothing. Miroku led them to a trail that went westward out of his land. Following the trail was easy enough at first but it eventually grew rocky and hard to travel upon. The sun was high in the sky blazing heat down on them like a fiery devil. The day as it was, was unusually hot. More so however when you have been hiking for hours. Inuyasha soon began to sweat under all of the heat. He took of his cloak to get a cool breeze. Kikyo could not help but stare at Inuyasha's exposed upper body. Inuyasha could not help but hope she stared and Miroku could not help but know what they were up to.

After about six hours of walking Miroku called a halt for the day. Pointing to the clouds he said, "It is going to rain soon. There is a cave up ahead that we can stay in for the remainder of the day and the night." He then led them to the cave. By the time they had reached the cave rain had already started to pour gently.

The cave itself was quite large and could have fit atleast fifty men. Making fire out of flint and tinder that he had brung with him, Miroku started a fire. Over the fire he roasted some fish. While he was doing this he was explaining their location to them.

"If we walk another mile we will hit demon territory. That is were the land starts to get a bit dangerous. We will have to be very careful and fast getting out of there. Once we make it through that land my land ends. I will accompany you no more."

Inuyasha had only half listened to what Miroku was saying. The whole while he had thought he heard something else. He went to go explore the cave. The cave had no caves or tunnels in it. It was only one huge round circle. This made it easy for Inuyasha to find what he had been hearing. It was a wolf-demon. The wolf-demon was almost human. He appeared to be sleeping. The demon's nose began to twitch. He opened his eyes. Anger and Malice shown bright in his eyes once he realized there was someone in his cave. Jumping up with all the speed of a wolf the demon pounced on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was startled and had no time to attack. The demon's fangs were extremely long and strong. The demon knew how to use them. He proved this by slashing a huge gash in Inuyasha's right shoulder. Blood spilled out as Inuyasha fell to the cave floor. Then the demon savagely kicked his victom into unconsciousness. Then making two more slashes with his fangs he almost severed Inuyasha's left arm and right leg. He fled the cave. He ran straight passed Kikyo and Miroku.

Kikyo knew something was wrong. She jumped up and ran to the back of the cave where she found Inuyasha's unconscious body. She burst into tears as she cradled Inuaysha's body. Miroku found them at the back of the cave and took immediate charge.

"Kikyo go get that water I was boiling and bring me my bag." Kikyo ran to obey him. When she got back Miroku was checking Inuyasha's pulse.

"He's still alive. If we can treat him fast enough he might live." he said taking the boiling water and cleaning Inuyasha's wounds. "Kikyo we are going to have to take his pants off to clean this leg wound."

Kikyo turned red, but did what she had to. Even though Inuyasha was hurt Kikyo could not keep her eyes off of his body. It was the best thing she had ever seen. She soon began to feel guilty for looking at Inuyasha while he could not defend himself. She then helped Miroku apply some bandages (that he got from his bag) to Inuyash's arms and leg.

"Well, Kikyo we have done the best we can do for him. All we can do now is wait."

"I will wait," Kikyo thought, "I will wait for eternity if I have to. I will never leave his side. He is my hero." She held back bitter tears and started to wait.


	7. He Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters

Chapter 6: He Awakens

It was a hot, summer day when Inuyasha finally awoke. Being a half-demon it did not take his wounds long to heal. The first thing he saw was Kikyo.

"She's so beautiful." he thought to himself.

Kikyo smiled at him. Finally he was awake. Inuyasha, the man, well half-man, of her dreams was awake. She had spent a whole week without him. She gave Inuyasha a tight embrace. Inuyasha realized at that moment how much Kikyo meant to him. She had stayed there with him while he was injured. She had been there for him when he could not have been there for her.

"Kikyo what happedned? I remember seeing someone in that corner asleep and then everything went black." he said when Kikyo had released him from her hug.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Some guy that looked like he was a wolf ran out of the cave. I came back here and found you very injured. Miroku and I, we tended to your wounds. Miroku left yesterday though because he said he had been away from his village to long. He told me to tell you that the person who attacked you probably went to the demon camp up ahead."

"Kikyo- I uh- I am glad you stayed by my side while I was injured." Inuyasha confessed.

"I was glad to be by your side Inuyasha. Your my hero. I thought you would die. Im so glad your by my side right now."

"I am to Kikyo. I will have to get revenge on that wolf-demon."

"Do you want to get revenge on him now Inuyasha?"

"Actually, I do want to spend some more time in the cave. Just this one last night."

"Okay Inuyasha." she replied. That night Kikyo and Inuyasha slept side by side. Each wandering what it would be like if they took there relationship to the next level. Neither of them, however, mentioned their thoughts to the other. They didn't have to they always thought on the same level. So each one fell asleep against the other with their own thoughts about each other or the day that lay ahead.


	8. The Attack on the Wolf Tribe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters

Chapter 7: The Attack on the Wolf Tribe

That morning Kikyo and Inuyasha got up early. They were going to try and suprise the wolf-demon. If they didn't come in stealthly they could get killed. The pair walked side by side to the camp. Then Kikyo drew her bow and Inuyasha got his fangs and claws ready.

Inuyasha's keen vision allowed him to spot the camp before Kikyo. He dropped down to his knees and Kikyo followed in suite. There was a guard mounted at the entrance to the demon camp. It was a puny little wolf-demon. It was asleep. Kikyo knotched and arrow into her bow and shot the guard through the head. Taking a deep breath of the refreshing morning air, she caught up with Inuyasha who had walked a bit ahead of her. He peered into the camp. Everyone appeared to be asleep. Kikyo drew a small dagger that she had found on the guards body. Then the pair slipped into the camp together.

Kikyo and Inuyasha covered there nose at the horrible smell that came to greet them as they entered the wolf-demon camp. There suprise attack was ruined when Kikyo coughed because of the smelling odor and one of the wolf-demons woke up. He began to shout "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!" He never said it a third time. Kikyo's arrow went threw his brain. He died instantly. It was to late, however, for a sneak attack. The demons shouts had risen praticuly the whole camp . They spotted the intruders and charged at them. Kikyo took down the first rank of demons that came toward her with her arrows. Inuyasha took the second. Kikyo had even managed to put up a small barrier around her and Inuyasha. They were doing pretty good for the odds to be against them so.

Over in his tent the wolf-demon chieftan stirred. He arose when he realized that something was going on outside. His mate had also arisen. She looked around nervously.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had now managed to kill more than half of the demon camp. If anyone hit Inuyasha they would feel the sting of Kikyo's bow. If anyone managed to hit Kikyo they would feel the bite and tear of Inuyasha's fangs. Inuyasha was aware of the wolf-demon leader watching from a distance. Watching as his own teammates got slaughtered by the merciless pair.

The wolf-demon chief didn't really care about his men. He was stronger than all them put together anyway. They may be able to defeat his army, but they would never be able to defeat him. It wasn't until the last of his men was killed that he came down to fight. Inuyasha instantly recognised him. He pounced this time onto the wolf-demon. This time it was his fangs that savagely ripped the enemy open. Then the tables turned, however. With lighting swiftness the chieftan threw back his head in a wolf-like manner and bit straight at Inuyasha's neck. If Inuyasha had not moved he would have been dead. However, he dodged at the last second and ripped the chieftan's ear straight off. Slashing with his claws Inuyasha pinned the chieftan to the ground and was about to deliver the death stroke when the chieftan's mate ran out of her dwelling.

"Please don't kill my Koga." she yelled. She finally reached the fighting spot and tried to save Koga. Kikyo felt sad for the girl so she made Inuyasha release Koga. Koga suddenly wheeled on his mate,

"KAGOME I COULD HAVE HANDLED HIM MYSELF." Then he preceeded to slap her to the ground. Kagome covered her head with her hands and wailed, "Please don't beat me again."

Inuyasha could not stand to see girls picked on in his presence. He ferciuosly attacked Koga. Kikyo led Kagome to their cave. Kikyo knew that a fight to the death lay between Koga and Inuyasha and she didn't want Kagome to see it. When they got to the cave Kagome told Kikyo how Koga frequently beat her. If he got mad she got beat. Yet she still loved him for some reason. Until that is when he smacked her to the ground that very day. It was the final straw. She didn't love Koga anymore.

This was good news to Inuyasha because he came back and Koga was dead. There was however one problem. Now Kagome had nowhere to stay. Inuyasha and KIkyo finally agreed to let Kagome join them. She was overthrilled at the prospect.

That night when Kikyo went had to sleep on Inuyasha's blanket and gave up her own so that Kagome could lay down. However, Had she have known what Kagome would do to her in the future she wouldn't have...


	9. A Day of Misery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters**

Chapter 8: A Day of Misery

When Kikyo awoke the next morning the sun was high in the sky. Inuyasha was bending over a pot and a fire cooking their breakfast. She looked around. Kagome was still asleep. She lazily got up and walked over to Inuyasha. She put her arm around his waist. Inuyasha looked up and smiled at Kikyo.

"Mmmm, that smells good Inuyasha. What is it?" she asked returning the smile.

"It's just something my mother used to make me when I was a kid. You put a little fish and some herbs in boiling water and you get a remarkable stew. Here try some." he said dipping some out of the pot with a spoon. Kikyo blew on it so the boiling hot froth would cool down.

Her mouth exploded with flavor. It was the best stew she had ever tasted. Grinning she remarked, "Inuyasha, I had no idea that you were such a good cook. If I had known you would have been cooking our whole trip."

"Thank-you," he said as his face flushed with embaressment. He looked over because he heard a noise. Kagome was awake.

"Good morning," Kagome grumbled still weary from her sleep. She gave a huge yawn and sat down next to Kikyo.

"The food is ready," Inuyasha stated to Kikyo and Kagome. They all sat down and ate out of makeshift bowls. Everyone, especially Kikyo, enjoyed the meal.

After they ate they prepared to leave. Kikyo and Inuyasha were wondering where they should travel next. They eventually decided the quickest way was to just pass through the wolf-demon camp and keep to the road. Kikyo and Inuyasha, along with Kagome, embarked once again on the journey with a smile on their faces. No one, however, would have smiled if they knew what lay ahead of them.

It wasn't long before the trio came to a dense forest. A wide river ran through the forest. Everything looked peaceful and cheery about the forest but their was just one thing wrong. Inuyasha was the first to notice the reason as to why the forest was different from others. He stated his discovery aloud, "Kikyo did you notice anything different about the forest when we walked in?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have no idea what is the matter with this place. It's just so quiet. It's actually pretty relaxing out here."

"Kikyo, what's different about this forest is that it is devoid of life. Haven't you noticed? A normal forest would be teaming with animals of all kinds." Kikyo looked around.

"Why, you're right. No wonder it is so quiet."

"Too quiet. There must be a reason for why the forest is so sparsly populated." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kikyo exchanged worried glances and grabbed their weapons. They did not say anything more on the subject.

"Do you smell that?" asked Inuyasha. Kikyo and Kagome sniffed but did not smell anything. "Just give it a minute then you will smell it. After all, my smelling is keener than yours." Inuyasha's prediction turned out to be true. Within a few minutes a rancid odor reached their noses.

"Where is that smell coming from?" asked Kikyo.

"I don't kn-" Kagome started to say but stopped when she saw the sight before them. The sight happened to be a mass of dead and decaying bodies. The bodies were stacked sloppily on top of one another in a wide clearing. In the center of the clearing stood a large building.

Inuyasha beckoned for Kikyo and Kagome to wait at the entrance of the clearing while he checked out the building. "If I'm not back in ten minutes something will be wrong." he said. He gave Kikyo a small kiss on the cheek and entered the building.

Kikyo and Kagome covered their noses so they would not have to smell the horrible stench. The smell was too strong to be blocked out completely though. They sat down at the base of a tree.

"So," Kagome said grinning, " You and Inuyasha have something going on."

"Huh." Kikyo said startled.

"It's not like I didn't just see him kiss you before he left."

Kikyo flushed with embaressment but said nothing. They sat in relative silence. After about six minutes Kikyo began to get worried. Inuyasha was not out yet. She kept her fear to herself.

She heard a shout from within the building. When she turned around, she saw Inuyasha running out at full speed. Her heart froze when she saw why he was running. Behind him was an army of huge demons. They continued to poor out of the building. Their number was more than 500 strong. She stood to help Inuyasha and grabbed her bow. The demons were catching up with Inuyasha fast. She selected an arrow and hurriedly let it loose.

_Whoosh._ The arrow rang in the air an struck three monsters down. This however did not even put a dent in their army.

Kikyo let loose a cry because before she could even draw an arrow, she saw Inuyasha go down under a deadly mass of demons.


	10. Kikyo's Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters**

Chapter 9: Kikyo's Sorrow

Kikyo dashed fowardly wildly to get to Inuyasha. When she reached him she began to uncover Inuyasha from the mass of demons. This proved very difficult. Kikyo, however, had spiritual power on her side. She sent a huge blast of spiritual energy at the demons. It sent them scattering. She pulled Inuyasha up tp his feet but not before gasping with horror.

Inuyasha had many cuts along his body. Blood flowed from his head, face, arms, legs, and other parts of his body. She lifted Inuyasha's weight over her shoulder and walked off. She had to get him away from the demons so she could tend to his wounds. The demons would be upon them soon. Thinking very quickly, Kikyo uttered four words. A barrier appeared around her, Inuyasha, and Kagome. They dashed off into the distance so fast that the demons could not follow.

As soon as they were a safe distance from the demons Kikyo found a good place to camp. She laid Inuyasha down gently and began to examine his wounds.

They were more severe than what she thought and they covered more than eighty percent of his body. She held back tears as she began to dress his wounds. She feared the worst, Inuyasha would probably not make it.

Kikyo stayed by Inuyasha's side even after his wounds were dressed. Kagome would occasionally go and sit by Kikyo but never remained for any length of time. Kikyo did however. She would wait until he woke up - or died.

Days passed and Inuyasha had still not woken up from his comatose state. Kikyo's hope was diminishing rapidly. When she was about to give up all hope, Inuyasha stirred. He opened his eyes halfway and scanned his surroundings. Upon seeing Kikyo, he smiled. His smile quickly turned to a pained expression. It was as if it hurt Inuyasha to smile.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said feebly.

Tears welled in Kikyo's eyes as she said," Yes Inuyasha,"

"Kikyo, I don't-" he began to cough up blood, " I don't know how to tell you this after so much we have been through, but here it goes. I will not live Kikyo. I can feel my strength ebbing away as we speek."

"Don't talk like that Inuyasha," she said in a hushed tone," you can make it. You can do anything Inuyasha. We can do it together."

"Kikyo," he said grasping her hand weakly, "I will not make it. I wouldn't lie to you like that," he said as tears began to roll down his pale cheeks. "Kikyo I just want you to know that the happiest moments of my life were spent with you. I can never thank you for all that you have done for me. Even after I'm gone I'll still be with you, I love you my Kikyo."

"I love you to Inuyasha," she said her voice cracking. It was as if she were dying along side Inuyasha. They were trapped in a timeless moment before Kikyo suddenly felt Inuyasha go limp. His lips were pressed into a contented smile and his eyes closed forever. So it was that Inuyasha, lover of Kikyo, died.


	11. Inuyasha's Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters**

Chapter 10: Inuyasha's Gift

Kikyo dug a grave for Inuyasha. She and Kagome placed him to rest in the grave. Kagome's face was solemn and grim. Kikyo's face was distorted in pain. A pain that didn't hurt on the outside, but on the inside. It clouded her mind and her body, filling her with sorrow. Long after Inuyasha was buried Kikyo remained by the grave. She refused to eat. Sleep knawed at her but she denied it. She would rather die than live without Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT OUT YOU!" she yelled pounding her fists onto the grave," I can't do it- I won't..." she said as her voice cracked and trailed off. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" she screamed at the grave of Inuyasha. Her voice was strangled with sorrow.

She smoothed the dirt where her fists had made contact. Her fists were bruised, but the pain was shamed by the pain inside. This pain consumed her being. Sorrow emanated from every pore on her body. Her vision was clouded, her hearing was diminishing. She was forcing herself to be with Inuyasha once more. Even through her almost-gone hearing, Kikyo heard something loud and clear. The voice made her rise with a start.

The world around Kikyo had changed. Mist softly enveloped the land. A huge gate stood before her. At the gate stood-Inuyasha.

"Kikyo," he said, "Don't do this to yourself. The world needs you. You have a mission to do. You have to good of a life ahead of you to waste it on me." He reached into the air and with a wave of his hand created a marvelous bow. Along with it game a quiver of arrows. Each one was made perfectly.

"Here take this as a gift from me to you" said Inuyasha as he handed over the bow and arrows to Kikyo. "That is the Bow of Lakore. It will only wield to one pure of soul. Each arrow will shoot only with good intentions. After they are shot they will automatically return to the quiver." He smiled and grasped Kikyo's hand. "The first thing I want you to do is to get revenge on those demons. Kill them all. I may have fallen under their strength, but you are stronger than me. You can do it. After that, continue your quest. Most importantly, remember that I will always be with you wherever you go."

Inuyasha smiled as the world surrounding Kikyo began to disappear. Once again she was at Inuyasha's grave. Her vision and hearing had returned. So had her will to live. Suddenly, Kikyo gasped, she had fallen asleep! With disappointment she felt her back where she had placed the gift. It was still there! She smiled. It had been real after all. She laid down and thought about Inuyasha and the day ahead of her.


End file.
